deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omnicube1/SEDENA vs. The Brazilian Army (REPOST CLICK HERE)
SEDENA, Mexico's armed forces who defend their country from drug cartels and other threats, vs., The Brazilian Army, Brazil's land defense who serve as guardians and aid-providers. Who is deadliest? SEDENA's weapons: glock_19.jpg|Glock Pistol MP5.jpg|The MP5 Submachinegun xiuhcoatl.jpg|FX-05 Xiuhcoatl cornershot_4.jpg|The CornerShot Weapon System Brazilian Army's weapons: imbel.jpg|IMBEL M973 Beretta_M12.jpg|Beretta M12 2fn_fal2.jpg|FN FAL Battle Rifle pgm.jpg|PGM 338 Rifle SIMULATED BATTLE SEDENA Brazilian Army Five SEDENA operatives just loaded up drug dealers into a police van and are now relaxing along the sidewalk. A bullet flies by and cuts through a SEDENA member's face. The remaining SEDENA members find cover inside a two-story adobe house and ready their weapons. Five Brazilian soldiers make their way into the city. The SEDENA squad leader fires his FX-05 at a Brazilian soldier and kills him. The Brazilians find their enemies and return fire. The SEDENA operatives take cover. Two soldiers remain in front of the house while the other make their way inside through the back. One SEDENA operator bends his CornerShot weapon system and places it over the window. The two Brazilian look at it but do not know what it is. The weapon fires and goes straight through the right eyeball of one soldier, instantly killing him. The other pops up and fires his Beretta M12 at the CornerShot and damages it. The SEDENA member wielding it drops it and draws his Glock. Suddenly, two Brazilian soldiers break through the backdoor, one firing his FN FAL and the other firing his IMBEL M973. They kill one SEDENA operator. The three remaining SEDENA defense-men return fire. One wounds the Brazilian wielding the M973. While downed, the fires and kills his assailant who was wielding the MP5. However, the wounded soldier is finished off when the SEDENA squad leader fires his FX-05 at him. The Brazilian squad leader, who is still in front of the building, draws the PGM 338, spots one SEDENA operative and fires a bullet. The round flies through the wall and cuts through the throat of a SEDENA member. The Mexican squad leader hides in a closet and draws his last weapon, the Glock pistol. One Brazilian soldier searches the room he is in. The leader spots him, points the gun at him, and shoots rounds through the closet door. The rounds pierce the wood and kill the soldier. The remaining Brazilian Army soldier makes his way inside and immediately targets the SEDENA operative. He fires his PGM 338 and misses his enemy. The sniper rifle jams as the Brazilian tries to draw the bolt back. The last SEDENA member points his pistol at his target, but the Brazilian throws his rifle at him. The squad leader steps aside and fires the last round of his Glock at the Brazilian. The 9mm round goes straight through the forehead of the Brazilian soldier. The SEDENA member raises his fists in the air and yells, "¡Viva Mexico!" Last match, Croatian Rebels vs. Cuban Revolutionaries, the Croatians dominated the Cubans. Next match will be: Black September, the notorious Palestinian militant group who were the main perpetrators in the Munich massacre, vs.,Hezbollah, the Lebanese Shi'a Islamist paramilitary group who were accused as of kidnapping 96 foreign hostages. ***DISCLAIMER*** The opinions expressed on this blog are the personal opinions of the commentators and do not reflect the opinions of the author of this blog Omnicube1 20:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts